minecraft_modsmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Torch Levers Mod
The Torch Levers Mod adds several security themed blocks to the game. Whether you want to keep a room hidden by illusions and secret levers, or place deadly traps in your fortress -- the Torch Levers Mod has something for you. This mod adds * Torch Levers * Torch Buttons * Book Buttons * Nether Brick Buttons * Brick Buttons * Carpet Trapdoor * Hinged painting * Collapsing Slabs * Spikes * Redstone Lever * Redstone button * Illusion Blocks Torch Levers Torch Levers are levers that appear as torches but act like levers. There are two types of torch levers, a torch lever and a redstone torch lever. Both redstone torch levers and torch levers act the same, except the redstone torch lever will give a redstone pulse even if not pulled, but only in the direction it is facing. Torch levers are crafted by putting either charcoal, coal, or redstone above either a lever or the crafting recipe for a lever (a stick above cobblestone). Torch Buttons Torch Buttons act as regular buttons, but appear as torches or redstone torches. They are crafted by putting a torch next to a wooden or stone button. Book Button The book button is a button, but will appear as the yellow book on the bottom shelf of a bookcase. It is crafted by putting a book next to any type of button. Nether Brick Button The nether brick button is a button, but will appear as the small divided nether brick on the second form bottom layer of a nether brick block. It is crafted by putting a nether brick next to any type of button. Brick Button The brick button is a button, but will appear as the right brick on the bottom layer of a brick block. It is crafted by putting a brick next to any type of button. Carpet Trapdoor Carpet trap doors are trapdoors that appear as carpet. They are crafted by putting a trapdoor next to a carpet. The color of the carpet trapdoor is determined by the color of the carpet used before crafting. They can be activated by redstone as well as right clicking. Hinged Painting Hinged paintings are paintings that can be opened on it’s side. Unlike the carpet trapdoor they are not responsive to redstone. Unlike regular paintings, they can not be walked through. Collapsing Slabs Collapsing slabs are slabs that fall when walked on. After falling, a collapsing slab will drop a feather and turn into a regular slab. They are crafted by putting a feather under any slab. The type of slab is determined by the slab used to craft it. Spikes Spikes are slab like things that send out spikes after receiving a redstone pulse. Two can be crafted with two iron ingots on the top left sides, two iron ingots on the top right sides, cobblestone on the bottom left and bottom right, and a piston in the bottom middle section. They can be upgraded to automatically deploy if stepped on by crafting a pressure plate on it. They can also be upgraded to give certain effects if they are crafted witht * Slimeball will give slowness. * Blaze powder will catch the player on fire. * Wither scull will give wither sickness. * Rotten flesh will give poison. * Spider eye will give blindness. Redstone Lever A redstone lever will act as a T-flipflop. When they receive a redstone pulse, they activate or deactivate depending on if they are on or not. If they receive a pulse from a button, they will activate/deactivate until they receive another pulse or is activated/reactivated by the hand. They are crafted with a stick on a redstone block, or surrounding a lever with redstone dust. Redstone Button Redstone buttons can be activated by buttons, levers, or by hand. They act as regular buttons when pushed by hand, however, when activated by button or lever, they will activate for a short second. They are crafted by surrounding a button with redstone dust Illusion Block Illusion blocks are non solid blocks that appear as normal blocks but act as air, but only for mobs and players. They are crafted with any block with an eye of ender. The type of illusion block is determined by the type of block crafted with the eye of ender Trivia * Download the mod at ** http://minecraftposts.net/torchlevers-mod/ Category:Mods Category:Forge Mods Category:1.6.4 Mods Category:1.7.10 Mods